


Battle Lost, Battle Won

by december13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/pseuds/december13
Summary: Two warriors battling it out...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justme (silver_spring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/gifts), [WackyGoofball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyGoofball/gifts), [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts), [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts).



> I suck at summaries.
> 
> I'm not that good at writing either. Not an English speaker. Hell, I've never been in a country that is an English speaking territory. Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be a part of a Valentine's Day Fic(let) Fest 2017, but ladies who are entering the contest are really good and intimidating... and let's see how this one fares out... Then I'll entertain a thought of writing something else for that particular day.
> 
> Mikki and Quinn - you two are amazing!
> 
> Justme - thanks for the encouragement.
> 
> Wacky - be your wacky self.
> 
> To all in the fandom - keep on being awesome.
> 
> **************************************************

"Wench", his breath was hot on her skin, promising the world of passion and love and joy - everything she never thought she could have. She, the ungainly creature, creature to be mocked and ridiculed by others. By men.

"Sleep, Jaime", her arms holding him tighter, her fingers gently stroking his hair.

He moved, if possibly, closer. His hand coming lower on her back, his thumb doing sinful circles just above her waist. His lips... Brienne knew she had to stay strong and not give into him and his lips - brushing the side of her neck, coming dangerously near her collarbone and then back to a spot just under her ear. His nose lightly skimming over her jaw line, his tongue...

"Jaime", her attempt of stern response to his ministrations sounding much more like a moan, "sleep. You need rest. We both need it."

"You promised, Brienne. You said that we'll finally have time for ourselves. We won today, wench. We pushed those icy monsters off the Wall. So, it's time to celebrate."

"It is a hollow victory, one lasting for just a moment. Tomorrow we'll be on a Wall again, fighting off the new attack. You know they don't stop that easily, Jaime. We need to sleep, to rest, to keep strength. So we can fight and live to see another day," she was still holding him tight, her fingers tangled in his hair, in vain hope he would calm down and fall asleep. 

"Live to see another day... Or we might die tomorrow. Would you really send me to meet the Stranger without tasting you the last time", his voice was merely a whisper, her resolve slowly crumbling.

"You do know we'll have a day off, after tomorrows' battle. Others to stand guard", she had to try. Just one more time.

"I'm not listening, wench. You want to find a way to stop me from loving you. Not happening. Not tonight", his lips becoming more urgent on her skin, his fingers more purposeful, his hold more firm.

"A day off means two nights of peace, Jaime. A whole day and two nights to do what we please. What pleases you and I", she smiled feeling him pause.

"You're... you're not going to make me change my mind", and yet she was sure his determination was scattering.

"Two nights in our chamber to do what we want. What we need. A whole day to do the same. To sleep, if it pleases us. To laugh. To kiss and do nothing else. To..."

He suddenly pushed her under him, eyes blazing with barely contained lust. "To fuck?"

"Jaime, the language! It's unbecoming of a knight. And in a presence of your Lady w-"

"Wench, to fuck?"

"If it pleases us, yes", she was blushing. "Of course, first we would have to win a battle, and for that we would need strength, which comes with good night sleep."

His lips came crushing down on hers, powerful, skilled, tantalizing.

"Good night, Brienne", he laid beside her, arm across the waist, head nuzzling her neck. 

And like an afterthought:"I do love you... I want you, yes, you cruel, tempting wench. But I also just love you."

"I also just love you, too."

The last notion before sleep claimed her was that her husband was a fierce warrior, unlike other, poised to win any battle... Unless he was battling her.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA
> 
> Mikki twisted my arm and ordered me to put this into Valentine Collection... She is evil that way!


End file.
